


turbulent

by gingersunshine (orphan_account)



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Insecurity, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, basically awsten hating himself for 249 words, lowercase intended, sad boy summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gingersunshine
Summary: next time, he should lower his standards.





	turbulent

god, he hated his body. too thin. too sharp. too _awsten_.

awsten stood at his bathroom mirror. he wasn't ever going to look like what he wanted to. sure, he lost a few pounds, but he wants to lose a few more. his eyes scanned down to his hips, hipbones jutting out awkwardly like a needle in a pincushion. his stomach pushed out above the waistband of his boxers ever so slightly. yet, here he was, feeling like the only way he could deal was by grabbing something to chop it all off.

he didnt look like the guys on tv. he wished he could be edited in real life. stomach pushed in, shoulders more broad, and _hipbones _invisible.

some days, he enjoyed being looked at. his instagram would blow up from his newest post and he would feel confident. but today is not one of those days.

instead of what he wanted to feel, he felt nothing but hate for himself and his body. he couldn't count all of his insecurities if he tried. how can you keep track of something thats eating away at your insides?

_he should've seen it coming_. he wasn't good enough for her. his faded blue hair made sure he didn't forget.

awsten knew all good things must come to an end. he just didn't expect it to go the way it did. next time, he should lower his standards. makes it harder to be disappointed. but then again, when is he not?

**Author's Note:**

> this was pretty angsty and kind of a vent but thats showbiz baby


End file.
